Nonsense Story 1
by moos-luvey-duck
Summary: A story of two girls who fall into middle earth blah blah. It's just like any other typical marysuish story really, but we think it's funny. It has legolas in it, so at least that's something going for it.
1. Chapter 1 hello!

**NONSENSE STORY #1**

Disclaimer: we do not own anything vaguely lord of the rings like, but I have a piece of moria from the set and sarah has a sauron ring. Apart from that we own none of the characters apart from those you haven't seen in the books.

* * *

**Prologue**

One very boring double lit lesson, when we were supposed to be studying for exams (but hey, you get that) Sarah A and Sarah H decided to go to middle earth. But how would they get there? Sarah A thought of a very smart idea of clapping their heels together and repeating "There's no place like middle earth".

Of course it was Sarah H's idea but Sarah A just modified it.

Yes. Well. Back to me. So Sarah A's idea worked (of course) and there was a sudden whirring sound and the room started to turn blue. As everything was fading out, both Sarah's heard, "Hey, where are you two going? Get back here now! I don't even have your Magic Toyshop Essay!" But luckily, it was too late. They were safe.

**Chapter 1**

"Wow, what happened!" Sarah H exclaimed, "Don't tell me MY idea worked!"

"Whatever" muttered Sarah A, "Hey Sarah! I think we're in middle earth!" Sarah A then does the following: squeals, jumps up and down, laughs hysterically etc. Sarah H just stares blankly. "Ok, I'll stop now."

Sarah H takes a moment to think about this, looks around, listens and wonders. "Well around about now Legolas and a whole bunch of handsome elves are supposed to come and sweep us off our feet….About Now."

… waiting…kicking ground impatiently…Sarah A checks her watch which just magically appeared…

"Yep," Sarah H continues, 'Any moment now."

…10 minutes later…

"Look, should we just go find them?" Sarah A suggests, sick of waiting

Sarah H thinks about this "But what if they're running late – yah know, maybe a hobbit found another ring or something"

Sarah A looks blankly. "Sarah lets be realistic here. It's not as if as soon as we arrived in M.E our teacher SMS'd the elves to say that there would be two teenage girls in the vicinity. I say we look for them. It looks like we're in a forest now – if we keep walking we might find rivendell or mirkwood or something.

"Well, Ok." Says Sarah H.

So the girls wondered offinto the deep dark forest (it was actually pretty sunny considering it was only 12 o'clock).

* * *

Sorry guys, short chapter, will become better and more entertaining, may even form a plot later on. Review me, because that is my only form of sustenance. 


	2. Chapter 2 how are you?

Disclaimer: still do not own anything, and have now lost that rock as well. damn hey. legolas is cute but he is not mine. it's easy to get confused with that, i do all the time.

* * *

A little while after the two Sarah's had started their exploration for the hot elves, Sarah A began to complain.

"I'm hungry! It's 4:00 and I haven't had lunch OR afternoon tea! I don't think I can make it" (said dramatically), "Go on without me! Just promise me this: You'll tell Legolas that I will always love him and that we would have a great relationship if I wasn't a corpse". After these final dramatic words, Sarah A pretends to collapse.

"Noooo Sarah, you must go on….Hang on, can you hear that?" Sarah H looks around her at the bushes suspiciously.

"What?"

"I don't know, Something!" Sarah H said in a exasperated tone of voice.

"Great, just great. We hear a creepy noise which is caused by a something, and we don't know how to defend ourselves! Why oh why didn't they teach us how to defend ourselves against 'somethings' in self-defence! Why! WHY!" Sarah A falls to the ground, arms outstretched and looking up to the sky, much like in 'Stella!' fashion.

Sarah H appears to be thinking whilst all the commotion is going on. She then speaks up, with, what happens to be, a plan.

"Okay, when 'something' comes you lie there and pretend you're dead, then I'll sneak up behind it while it's distracted with you and hit it on the head with a stick."

Sarah A still continues her dramatic spell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DEATH BY SOMETHING!"

Sarah H rolls her eyes. "Yup, I'm afraid so."

"Damn." Sarah A thinks for a little while. "Aha! I know a better way that won't get my uniform dirty. I'll sing! That's enough to scare anything away!"

Sarah H looked in shock. "Really Sarah, surely we don't have to resort to such drastic measures!"

"Yup 'fraid we do. How about 'I just can't wait to be king'?"

"Well, if we must. Ready? On the count of 3. 1…2…3!"

Both Sarah's boogie on down to the lion king and does that thing in the movies where they dance through clearings whilst singing. They come to their big finale in the centre of a clearing, do their final poses, look up and see…

"Gulp. Oh. The Council of Elrond. How nice." Sarah A say's nervously.

The council stares, shocked not only by the introduction but by the form in which it came.

"Hi. I mean…ah…good day?" Sarah H attempts to greet them.

An elf stands at the back. Hang on, could it be? No, but wait! It is! It's FIGWIT!

"AHA! And I saw him for more than one second! HA!" shouts Sarah A and everyone in the council blocks their ears.

FIGWIT seems shocked that he was recognised.

Everyone glares at Sarah A who mumbles a "sorry" underneath her breath. "Hey Sarah H, I think we've gotta act and talk middle earthy now."

"Err… talk middle-earthy?" Sarah H replies

"Yeah, you know, like 'Ye Gods!' and stuff"  
Meanwhile, the council is still giving blank looks.

Sarah H takes one look at their confused faces and then turns to Sarah A. "Maybe we should explain."

"Okay then. Um. Hello. May be please take a seat and, um, enjoy your tribulated company?" Sarah A asks the council, using all the big words she can think of.

This seems to have an effect and they turned to look at the head of the council.

Sarah A steps a bit further forward. "Let me introduce us. My name is, ummm" (thinks of name) "Eleni, and this is, ah, Ariel". Sarah A, sorry, Eleni, stated, using the most middle-earthy names that she knew about.

The Council considered them for a moment before Elrond stepped forward "Welcome welcome Eleni and Ariel."

Sarah H, I mean Ariel, jumped and said "Oh My God, they can talk!" when she received a few weird looks she said "I mean, hehe, thankyou, we are, um, humbled to have stumbled upon you" Ariel cringed with her choice of words. Eleni, however, found them highly amusing.

"Hehe…humbled…stumbled…hehe...um, I mean, same for me".

The girls both receive vary weary looks from everyone in the council but ignore them and take a seat in the council anyways. The Council continues.

* * *

Read and review peoples! if you think it's good please tell me! if you think it's bad well keep it to yourself you &$# 


End file.
